M'uru (tactics)
This article is about how to defeat M'uru in World of Warcraft. For character biography, please see M'uru. As of patch 2.4, M'uru is missing from his location beneath the Blood Knight headquarters in Silvermoon's Farstriders' Square, having been captured by Kael'thas and brought to the Sunwell Plateau. Magister Astalor Bloodsworn curses Kael'thas and his felbloods for their treachery, commenting that Lady Liadrin is looking for another source to power the Blood Knights' magic. M'uru is located behind Rohendor, the Second Gate and ahead of Archonisus, the Final Gate, placing it as the fifth boss encounter of the instance. M'uru was made accessible at the same time across all servers five weeks (29th April, 2008) after the opening of Rohendor, the Second Gate. The removed quest warns that M'uru is now a "twisted reflection of its former self". M'uru was first downed by SK Gaming (EU - Vek'nilash) on May 3rd, 2008. Abilities M'uru Abilities below are from current PTR (6th March 2008). Updated 5th May from Live Realms. * Enrage: M'uru and Entropius share a 10 minute enrage timer. At this point all damage increases by 5x and the raid instantly wipes due to 2500 - 10,000 damage Negative Energy attacks. * Negative Energy: A black beam frequently used on multiple targets. This attack works exactly like chain lightning, where the first target takes ~2,000 damage, the second target takes ~1,000 and the third target takes ~500. * Call Shadowsword Berserker: Summons 2 Shadowsword Berserker (Cleaving Melee Attacks). Run very fast, but can be crowd controlled. Both Calls happen together, once per minute. Dual Wielders, hit for 3.5k with Main Hand, 1.5 with Off Hand, and hit very very fast. Roughly 130k HP. * Call Shadowsword Fury Mage: Summons 1 Shadowsword Fury Mage (Fireball Attacks). Run very fast, but can be crowd controlled. Does not do too much damage. Has a buff called Spell Fury which can be spell stolen. Spell Fury: Spells cast are instant. Magic Damage increased by 50%. Unable to move. These Calls spawn 1 Mage and 2 Berserkers at both sides every 60 seconds. That is 6 Humanoid adds every minute. The Humanoid adds spawn from the corridor behind M'uru, and the ramp/doorway from which you enter, running towards the center. * Summon Void Sentinel: Summons a large Voidwalker that hits very hard, roughly 8-9k melee. Also has an AoE Shadow Pulse ability, which deals about 3-4k shadow damage. 8 Void Spawns appear upon a Void Sentinels death, doing 7-900 melee damage each. Void Spawns and Void Sentinel can be snared, Void Spawns can be feared. * Darkness: Creates a large Void Zone, covering the larger circle (i.e. from up to the outside edge of the wide purple band in the center) in the middle of the room, and does ~3,000 shadow damage per second to anyone standing in it. This also spawns 7 Dark Fiends which hit for 5,000 melee damage. Entropius After M'uru has been slain, he transforms into Entropius, a demon-type void god. Entropius has 2,200,000 health and at this point the fight turns into an all out DPS race before the damage ramps up substantially and overwhelms your healers. Raid Composition M'uru is a very DPS intensive fight, and as such it requires stretching your healing and tanking as this as possible. This includes having about 4 tanks, 6 healers and 15 DPS. It is highly recommended, if not absolutely necessary, to include a Protection Paladin as one of your tanks to pick up the Void Spawns that spawn. You must divide your DPS up into a few sub-groups, that are able to each put out substantial amounts of DPS. Generally you will have 2 groups assigned to killing Humanoid adds, as well as a Warlock group assigned to kill Void Sentinels and Void Spawns. Strategy Pulling M'uru When you are ready to pull M'uru, DPS will mount up in the door way and be ready to run in to their positions and burn M'uru as hard as possible before switching to your respective jobs. Humanoid tanks should be ready to pick up their adds on each side from the start, using only one or two attacks to throw up a Sunder Armor or Faerie Fire on the boss. Phase 1 While your raid group runs in and attacks M'uru, you will be in Phase 1. This phase is a combination of a control fight and a DPS race. Each Humanoid group, which will be comprised of one tank, one healer, and three to four DPS, will be in charge of controlling each add entrance (the doorway and the opposite side of the room, where the ramp down to Kil'jaden is blocked off.) A Mage is also highly recommended on each side, to Polymorph a Berserker. You will also have a group of AOE, generally Warlocks, to control the Void Sentinels. This AOE group is recommended to be comprised of a Protection Warrior or Feral Druid, a Protection Paladin, 3-4 Warlocks and 2 healers (One for each tank). You should also have two raid healers assigned to keep the rest of the raid up. Humanoid Adds Each Humanoid Wave consists of two Berserkers and one Mage. When the Humanoid wave enters the room, the tank should pick up all 3 of them while a mage sheeps a Berserker and the tank drags the other two adds slightly away from the sheep so multi-target attacks such as Blade Flurry, Cleave, Sweeping Strikes or Multi-Shot can occur. Void Sentinels and Void Walkers The warrior will need to be fast in picking up the Void Sentinels, and the warlocks need to be quick in DPSing the Void Sentinels to allow this mobility. Warlocks will have to manage a rotation on the Sentinels and Spawns to ensure that DPS is still active on M'uru, you need to allow the Protection Paladin to gather up two or three sets of spawns before AOEing them down. Warlocks should DPS the Void Sentinels, kill them, allow the Protection Paladin to pick up the adds and while this is occuring DPS M'uru until another Sentinel is ready to be DPSed. Darkness You should assign a Shadow Priest to DPS M'uru full time and Mass Dispell the Darkness when it comes up, specifically the Dark Fiends inside of it, thereby killing them. Phase 2 Once M'uru is at 0%, he will transform into Entropius. At this point most of the adds that were alive during the transition should be dead or almost dead, and the fight should turn into an all out DPS race and healing check. This fight also tests the reflexes of all players in the raid and their ability to move on a seconds notice. Quotes Unknown. Loot References External links Category:Bosses Category:Naaru Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs